


I Want You

by seiferAlmasysLover86



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86
Summary: Zell likes Seifer, but Seifer has feelings for Squall. Unknown of Zell's feelings for him, Seifer asks Zell to help him get Squall to notice him.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Zell Dincht
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted somewhere else but I'm adding this on here after finally gotten back into my account. I'm posting thr first 3 chapters I have. Lemme know what you think. It's also an older story I'm working on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. I am Not making any money from writing this.

Pairings: SeiferxZell

Warnings: This will be a yaoi, shounen ai, M/M, with language, (I'll try my hardest to keep them in character.) Jealousy ensues. But, I'm not going to bash anyone. i'm also trying for a little humor, but it might not be that good...

Summary: Zell likes Seifer, but Seifer has feelings for Squall. Unknown of Zell's feelings for him, Seifer asks Zell to help him get Squall to notice him.

Author's Note: Yes, I am still working on "Blind Obsession," for those of you who are wondering. I am a little stuck at the moment, so I'm writing to try and help me get out of my writers' block. Well, let me know what you think of this.

Okay! Enough rambling. I hope you enjoy this story.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**I Want You**

Chapter 1

A sigh was heard. Zell looked up as Seifer came and plopped down next to him, looking defeated. "What's wrong, Seifer, get rejected again?"

At this, the other blond man scowled at him. "What's it to you, chicken wuss?"

Zell let that go; he was use to it. Zell looked him over, and he really did look down. Zell knew that the taller man was in love with his rival, Squall Leonhart, it was pretty obvious to the shorter man. It was hard to ignore. Seifer would always be around Squall, teasing and trying to get the other mans' attention. But, it never worked, Squall always seemed to ignore him and, when he was annoying, Squall just walked off. It actually pissed the martial artist off. But, Seifer was not easily deterred.

Seifer was stubborn as well, so he would keep trying, but it's all in vain. It was irritating the way Seifer would chase after the other man.

"Maybe you're doing something wrong?" the shorter man suggested, looking thoughtful. Because, let's be honest, Seifer's sexy. He didn't understand why Squall treated him like he did. A guy who did anything to get your attention.

Seifer paused in his eating for a moment, confusion registering on his handsome face, before it was his usual look. "Tch, what do you know, chickie?"

The other man shrugged. "I know that you gotta be doin' something wrong, Seifer." He gave Seifer a pointed look. He didn't want to say, 'because I can't understand why he wouldn't want you'. That would be a little awkward for Zell. So, he may have feelings for his friend, but that didn't mean Seifer knew about it. And, he didn't want to answer any awkward questions that statement would bring out.

"No, I don't think I am..." he trailed off, furrowing his brows. Was he doing something wrong? He didn't think he was. He just talked to Squall like he always did, which would always provoke Squall into talking to him, too.

"Hm," Zell cocked his head to the side, thinking. "I think you should try something different. I mean, different than your usual approach."

Seifer scowled.

"I-I'm just sayin'," he quickly said.

"Well," Seifer started, fully facing Zell. "Since you think I need to do something different, why don't you help me, then?"

This caused the shorter man to blink, startled by that. Help? Seifer wanted his help? Well, he could think of a reason not to help. The main one: he would be helping Seifer, the guy he has feelings for, get another man. "Me? Help you?"

"That's what I said, Dincht," Seifer replied, sighing.

Zell thought about it some more. Zell really liked Seifer, but Seifer seemed to really want the brunet haired Commander. Zell was torn. He didn't know what he should do. Should he help Seifer get Squall? Or, should he tell him no? Looking at the other man, Zell really didn't have the heart to tell him that, so he nodded, biting his lip. "Okay."

"So, you said do things differently? What did you mean?"

"Well, you could start by being nicer?" Zell pointed out, causing the older man to frown.

"That's it?" Seifer said, arching a brow, looking confused. "Nicer? I am nice!"

Zel gave him a look at this. "Seifer, all you ever do is pick fights with him," Zell mentioned to him, rolling his blue eyes.

"Well, it gets him to talk to me," he huffed defensively, crossing his arms, and Zell could swear to Hyne that he was pouting. "I mean, he don't speak otherwise. He'll just ignore me!"

Zell sighed, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "And, how's that workin' for ya?"

Seifer opened his mouth to speak, trying to give a good remark for that, but couldn't come up with anything and shut his mouth. Zell smiled. Seifer shook his head.

"See? Now, why don't you just try doing something nice for him?"

Seifer scoffed. "Like what? Bring flowers to his office? Yeah, chickie, that'll work out great." The sarcasm was in his voice, and Zell picked it up.

"No, that's not exactly what I was triyn' to say..." Zell sent him a look that made him shut up. Zell was trying to help him. Yet, Seifer was being an ass. "I was thinkin' of something different. You know, start by being nicer first, then you can do other things."

"So, that's it? Just be nice to him?" Seifer said, his voice flat.

"No!" the martial artist said. "That's just to start with. Man, you have to start small first. Then you work your way up."

"When did you get so smart?" Seifer asked, smirking.

"Hey! I've always been smart!" Zell stamped his foot, glaring. He was smart, dammit.

Seifer laughed at his antics. "Sure, chicken. Sure."

"Fuck off," was his retort, rolling his eyes at the taller man.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Seifer spotted Squall ready to go into his office."Yo, Squally-boy!" he called out to the other man, but he was greeted with a glare. Seifer stopped, remembering Zell's words. Be nicer. Which meant he should lay off the names he had for Squall. Seifer sighed. Being nice sucked.

"What do you want, Seifer?" Squall just wanted the blond to go away and annoy someone else. All he ever did was annoy Squall, pissing the brunet off even more. He had always tried to ignore him, though. But it never worked; Seifer was as stubborn as he was.

Seifer stopped by him. "Hey, so, what you up to today, Commander?" Hyne, he hated being polite; it wasn't in his nature to be nice. Seifer Almasy was known for being an arrogant bully. Being nice was new to him. But, he had to do this if he wanted to get Squall, so he'd deal with it for as long as he had to.

Squall shrugged, not giving a verbal reply, which only succeeded in irritating the ex knight. Here he was, trying to be nice, and Squall just ignored him. Seifer sighed, looking annoyed. "You know, I was looking for an actual response, Squally boy." He just couldn't help himself. With Squall, it was like the brunet just brought it out of him.

This just caused him to glare harder. "I'm working, if you must know."

The tone of Squalls' voice only pissed Seifer off more. Why was Squall always like this with him? He didn't understand it. "Well, damn, it must've taken a lot out of of you just to say that," he sneered at the other gunblader, who only crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Don't you have somebody else to bother?"

It was times like this when he would ask himself what he saw in Squall to make him want him so fucking much. Looking at the man, he new very well why. He was damn sexy. Besides, it took a lot more than a cold shoulder to get to Seifer Almasy.

"Whatever," Squall finally said, seeing Seifer hadn't answered him yet. "I have work to do." With that, the shorter man walked into his office, closing the door a little more loudly than he could have shut it.

Seifer sighed, running a hand through his light golden blond hair. Well, that had not turned out like he had expected it to. Be nice? Yeah, he tried that and it didn't work. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to be nice, though, because he had. Squall just brought out the asshole in him. He didn't know what his problem was, either.

"So, how'd it go?"

Seifer turned towards Zell and frowned. "Nope. It didn't go well."

"What?" Zell gave Seifer a look and Seifer's look was sheepish. "Why Not?"

"Well, I might not have been as nice as I should've been," he admitted, shaking his head. Seeing the look Zell was giving him, he said, "I tried."

"Uh huh," Zell gave him a dry look. "Seifer, if you want Squall to know you're serious, you gotta be nice to him. And by nice, I mean, like, no annoying him, no being an ass, and no taunting him, either." He saw Seifer roll his eyes a little.

"It's how I get his attention," the older blond told him.

"Yea... and it's gotten you nowhere."

Seifer opened his mouth to protest, but shut it, not coming up with a reply to that. Zell was right; it hadn't gotten him anywhere. Finally, he sighed, relenting. "Okay, okay. Fine."

Zell smiled in satisfaction. "Alright then. Now, we're going onto another plan, seeing as this one didn't work." As he said this, he gave Seifer a look.

Seifer nodded, sighing heavily. He knew this was not going to be easy. Getting Squall would take some work. Damn that pretty boy. Squall was not an easy person to get close to, for one thing. And Seifer always knew this about the other man. So, it was hard trying get close to the brunet. But, Seifer was also very stubborn. He'd been trying for a few months now, anyway. Although, he couldn't really say anything had happened because, well, nothing had. Plus, Seifer liked challenges. And, Squall Leonhart was definitely a challenge. Them talking would always result into a fight, which then would lead to the training center.

"Okay then," Zell sighed. "Now, we've got some work to do, man."

Seifer grinned.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Zell couldn't believe he was actually helping Seifer to get Squall to notice him. He really wondered what in the hell he was doing. Here he was, helping the man he had strong feelings for, get someone else. Well, it did make Seifer happy. That was good, right? All he wanted was for Seifer to be happy. That's all that mattered to Zell.

It irritated the shorter blond how Squall was treating Seifer. It was obvious to Zell that Seifer was tying his best to get Squall to notice him. And, all Squall would do was snub him. Granted, Seifer was still an ass, but still, he really did want to get Squall. Zell didn't get, really. Why would Seifer want to do all of this if Squall's still going to be the same way towards him? Well, then again, Seifer was very stubborn. It would take a lot to get to Seifer, and that was another thing Zell loved about him.

Well, Squall was oblivious to Seifer's feelings for him, that Zell was sure. Squall never paid attention to shit like that, anyway. Hell Seifer had been having feelings for the brunet gunblader for over a year, and not once had Squall ever picked up on it, or so Zell thought. Hell, maybe Squall did know and was just ignoring the other mans' advances. Zell sighed, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. You know, just because Squall was silent, didn't mean he didn't know anything.

"What's the matter, blondie?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Irvine," Zell nodded towards him with a small smile. "Nothin' wrong," he shrugged. "I was just thinking about something."

The cowboy gave him a long look, trying to read his friend. Irvine had noticed his friends mood as of late. And he could see very well that he was down. Now, the question was; why? He and Zell hadn't really spoken much to each other, but they do hang out sometimes, so they do talk more than they use to.

"What?" the fighter asked, looking at the other man with a confused expression, seeing the look Irvine was giving him.

"Zell, I know something's botherin' you," he stated. "I mean, we don't talk a whole lot, I know, but I'd like to consider us friends." At this Irvine smiled at him, and Zell managed to smile back.

"I know." He looked over to Seifer, who was trying to talk to Squall again. He had told Seifer to try with a good conversation, something they both liked to talk about, then they could move onto something further. His glance, however, didn't go unnoticed by his taller brunet friend, who was standing right next to him. He saw the expression on Irvines' face change into a wide smile, as if finally coming to a realization.

"Ah," he chuckled. "I get it. You have a thing for Seifer, who apparently doesn't have a clue... am I right?"

This caused the shorter man to stare at him wide eyed. "H-how did you—"

This elicted another chuckle from the hat wearing boy. "I seen you staring at him. So, you like blonide, huh?"

At this, Zell glared at him, then sighed. It was pointless hiding it now that he knew. "So, you're just gonna tease me about it."

"No," Irvine said, looking directly at him. "That wasn't what I was thinking. I am just a little shocked that you of all people like Seifer. I mean, didn't he use to treat you like shit, always calling you names?"

Again, Zell sighed. "I don't know why I do. I just do. It doesn't matter anyhow, he wants Squall." As he said this, he knew his voice was getting colder. He went back to looking at the other blond man, who was grinning at Squall, who only looked slightly annoyed by his presence.

Irvine also glanced at the duo. Okay, he could see why Zell would like Seifer; Seifer was gorgeous; hell, even he could see that. "So, what were you hanging out with Seifer for the other day, anyway?"

"Hm, he wanted help to get Squall to notice him," he answered, shaking his head. "So, I agreed that I'd help him out."

"Why?"

The martial artist shrugged. "I don't know. Squall seems to make him happy, and that's what's important..." Zell trailed off, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ah, I see," he nodded, smirking. "Ah, Zelly's in love."

"Fuck off," the blond scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you just come over hear to make fun of me?"

He paused, considering the answer. It was tempting to say yes, he did. "Not really," he finally settled for.

"Then why are you over hear? I have shit I need to do, you know?"

"Like, help the man you like get another man?" At this, Zell paused, Irvine gave him an inquiring look, wondering about the look on his friends' face. He must've hit something inside Zell, what with that look he was sporting. Irvine could only guess what was going on inside the tattooed blondes head right now, but he guess it was Seifer related.

Zell snapped back, shaking his head. "Look, I said it don't matter, Irvine. It's better this way. I mean, Squall does make him happy." Zell couldn't really believe that words that were coming out of his own mouth. It didn't matter? Was that really true? Zell wasn't so sure anymore. Looking back at the blond, Zell frowned a little, thinking. Zell continued to frown, well aware of Irvines' eyes on him.

The taller man shook his head. He did feel sorry for his little blond friend. "So, what're you going to do, then?"

"Hmm," Zell nodded towards the couple. "I think I'm jus' gonna help him. I mean, what can I do, really? He obviously really likes Squall..." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but Irvine caught it before it was gone. "So, there's nothin' I ca do," he shrugged.

"Oh," was all he said, nodding, though he looked thoughtful.

"What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing... I was just wondering what you were going to do to help him." Well, that was partially a lie, but Irvine was rather curious how he planned on helping him.

"Hey, chicken!" Seifer called.

"Oh, hey, Seifer," Irvine nodded at him.

Seifer blinked, as if finally noticing that Irvine was there.

Zell shook his head. "Hey. So, how'd it go with Squall?" he decided to ask.

All Seifer did was sigh. "I don't know. I think it's going slightly better? Then again, he did just walk off again..." he cut himself off, shaking his head. "Hell if I know."

"Did you do what I told you to do?"

"Yeah," Seifer rolled his eyes at him. Of course he did what Zell suggested. He was... nice. "We just talked about a few things."

"Okay," Zell nodded. "Now, we move on to something else. You should do something nice for Squall now..."

Irvine watched the exchange between the two blonds. He could tell Zell was only doing this for Seifer, not for any other reason. And that's what made it sweet. Doing anything for the one you love.

"Okay," Seifer said. "Like what?"

"Well..." he stopped, trying to think of something. "Oh! How about you buy him something he'd like?"

"Hmm," Seifer blinked. "I could... but what would I buy for a guy who already has a lot of shit? I mean, he has money, so whatever he wants, he probably already has," he sighed.

"Well, have you tried finding out what he likes?" Irvine intervened, causing the two to look at him like he'd grown an extra leg. He gave them a look back, wondering what he said to cause the other two boys to look at him like that.

"..." Seifer paused to think that over. He knew Squally boy pretty well, if he did say so himself. So, he knew some things about him and what he likes, what ticks him off, things like that. But, Squall already had quite a bit of things. So he didn't know what he could do for him. Why were they looking at him like that. Of course he knew what Squall liked. "Hyne, Irvine. You make it seem like I don't know him."

"I didn't say that," the brunet defended himself. "I was just askin', Geez," he sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind."

Seifer frowned thoughtfully.

Zell but his lip. He could feel the jealousy within him build. Why did Seifer like Squall so much? All Squall ever did was ignore him. Suddenly, he sighed, giving up thinking. With Zell, it was better to just go with it instead of thinking things through. It was much more easier for Zell, especially with something like this. He didn't like to think about it anyway.

"Well, we can think of something," Seifer stated, looking sure of himself. He knew they would think of something, it was just the matter of what that something is.

"Yeah. Let's think about this for a moment."

"Well, I gotta go guys. I'll see you all later," Irvine smiled and with a tip of his hat, he was gone.

"Okay. C'mon, Dincht. We've got some thinking to do," Seifer grinned and dragged a disgruntled Zell off with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"You think this will work?" Seifer looked more skeptical the more he thought about it. What if it didn't work? All the more, what if it just makes him look stupid? He shook his head, not really knowing why he let Zell talk him into something like this.

The shorter man sighed, giving Seifer a look. He didn't see why it wouldn't work. Most people would like something like this. Then again, Squall definitely wasn't most people. Still, he didn't see why it wouldn't. He gave a small smile and nodded his head, "Yeah, I think it will."

Sighing, the other man just conceded. Fine, he'll do it, what does he have to lose?

Zell Dincht just shook his head, trying to remind himself why he was doing this. Looking over and his object of affection, he knew why. He internally scowled. What the hell does Squall have that he doesn't? Seifer saying his name broke him of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"I said I'm going to go find Squall." He gave him a look and shook his head. "You okay?"

"Yea.."Zell tried his best to sound reassuring. He hoped Seifer wouldn't pry. Seems as though luck was with him because Seifer dropped the subject. "Just remember what we talked about, man." They had taken a couple of days to come up with this idea, seeing as how it was hard to please the angry man. But he hoped this would work. He didn't see why it wouldn't. Everyone would enjoy having someone cook dinner for them. Though, no one could tell with Squall.

Seifer nodded. Yeah. He didn't think this would be too bad. It was something he's never done for anyone before, so he'd give it a shot. Although, that lithe brunet was hard to please, even on his good days. Wait, did Squall have good days? He shook his head. Well, only him doing this act of kindness for the other man would determine the outcome. Sighing, he said, "I know, Dincht. I got this." The tall man looked sure of himself. Nodding. He set off without another word, not even waiting for a reply, not that it would matter, though. He just hoped this would work and get Squally boy's attention, without teasing him.

Zell watched him walk off, knowing he didn't need to say anything else. Even though he knew why he was doing this, he still wondered; wondering why he just couldn't tell Seifer that he was wasting his time, just tell him how he feels. Why on earth he was willing to help the man he longed for get the attention of another man. He had a good heart, but also cursed himself mentally for agreeing to this. He wanted to see him happy, of course; he just wasn't sure if he could tolerate all this much longer. Because while he did want to see Almasy happy, he would rather see him happy with him. The more he thought about it, the more irritated he was. Why? Just why would someone go through such lengths, just to constantly be ignored? What was the point? He didn't think he'd understand it, at least not right now. It just made no sense

Wouldn't someone rather want the attention of someone who actually notices you? Who actually takes some interest in you, and not treat you like a nuisance? He always sees the way Squall blows him off, gives him the cold shoulder, and just basically wants to not have him around.,It was bad enough he had to watch it before, but now, he's subjected himself to helping helping his crush get another. He just didn't know how all this would pan out. And some part of him didn't want to know, either. With a long sigh, he walked off, still thinking about the whole situation.

XxXxXxX

"So, how's Seifer doing with trying to get Squall to notice him?" Irvine asked, as Zell was seated next to him.

"I don't know. I haven't seem him since this morning when we were going over our plan details." Which was true. So it was anybody's guess as to how it was going. Some part of him, a bigger part of him hoped that it didn't work out. He felt selfish for even thinking like that. He wanted Seifer's attention, but he has his attention devoted to the brunet man. His fist clenched a little, unaware that there was another person still present. Releasing his clenched fists, he spoke again, voice a little louder than it should have been. "I'm sure everything's going fine."

"Hmm." He wasn't going to mention the fact that he did see the shorter man's fist tighten, or the fact his face was a little red. He could already guess what that was about, anyways. He knew how he felt about the gunbladist, and Irvine did kinda feel sorry for him. It must be hard to watch someone you admire, desire the attention of someone else. "Well, what was the plan?"

Zell didn't really wanna talk about it, but sighed and relented. "He is going to make a surprise dinner for Squall." His chest clenched tight, hating the mere thought of the idea. Why couldn't it be him? Why Squall? These questions plagued his mind for as many times in one day, and he was tired of thinking about it. Sighing again, he looked back to Irivne, who was looking at him intently. Zell swallowed, knowing what the hat wearing man must be thinking.

"I see..." he trailed off for a moment before speaking again. "Well, it sounds like a nice idea, but are you sure Squall will like it?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged.

"Look, Zell," Irvine started. Finally deciding to voice his thoughts. "I know how you feel about Seifer. So why don't you just tell him already?"

Zell's eyed snapped open wide, giving the other man a what the fuck look. "I can't. You know that?"

"Well, why not?"

"Irv...he's into Squall. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes. You can just tell him how you're feeling." He looked over at Irvine, as if saying yeah right. "I'm sure he would listen."

"I can't." he repeated for the second time. He just couldn't. Who knows what would happen if he told Seifer. He'd probably just laugh at him, or tease him about it. Because, why would Zell Dincht like Seifer Almasy of all people? They never got along too well, until a few months ago, when he knew he was liking the blond more than he ever thought he would. At times, he still couldn't believe it.

"You can."

"Irvine-"

"No. I don't see why you don't just go up to him and tell him how you feel. You never know, it could change things." He cut him off, his suggestion seems absurd.. He liked Squall, there was no way Zell stood a chance, not with someone like Squall as his competition. He has thought about telling Seifer, however, he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"No, it won't. I don't know about you, but I've seen the way he looks at Squall. Yeah, there's no way I'd stand a chance.

"You need to give yourself more credit. You're not helping by always being down on yourself, man. You won't know what will happen unless you try."

"I can imagine," was his reply.

Shaking his head, he sighed. "Zell, take my advice; if you want something, go and get it." With that he stood up, gave a smile and walked off, leaving Zell to ponder over his words. Yes, he could be deep if he wanted to be, he wasn't always a pervert.

XxXxXxX

He knew he needed to find out how Seifer was doing, but it's been hours since he's seen the man. He was curious how he was doing. If it actually worked; he wasn't sure if he wanted to know that part, though. He was surprised though, that no one besides Irvine knew of his feelings for Seifer. Because usually, Selphie was pretty in tune with that sorta thing. So either she knew and was just keeping it to herself, or she's never figured it out or paid attention to it. Who knows with Selphie, Zell shook his head.

Zell looked at his watch, realizing it's not even dinner time yet. There was about an hour left before he had to go get Squall.

The short man was still thinking over Irvine's words. Would it really be best to just tell him and get it over with? Get it out in the open? He wasn't so sure. There was something stopping him, and he knew it was rejection. He knew; just knew that Seifer would reject him, which was why he has never said anything. That, and the other boys' affection for the stotic boy. Though, there were times he just wanted to blurt it out.

"Zell, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Seifer? I thought you were preparing dinner for Squall?"

"I was," he replied, giving Zell a curious look. He's never really paid attention to it before, but he saw Zell's features. He looked...sad? Hurt? He couldn't quite determine what his look was, but he knew something was obviously on his mind. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course."

His response came a little too quick, and Seifer realized that, but refused to bring it up. He didn't know what was up with Zell lately, he just knew it was something. But getting him to say anything probably wasn't going to happen. He wondered what was bothering him, though. Sure, they weren't the closes of friends, especially back then, but now he'd like to consider them pretty close over the last several months. So why wouldn't he tell Seifer what was going on? The other man noticed Zell staring at him.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing.."

"Dincht, I know when somethin' is on your mind."

"It's really nothing, Seifer. I was just thinking about the dinner plan and how it would go." Which was partially true at least.

"Hmm." Seifer let it drop for now, knowing he wouldn't get anything else out of him. He just gave a smile instead and shrugged. "Well, we'll see." He glanced down at his watch and cursed. "Shit. I gotta go meet Squall. I'll talk to you later!" With a wave he was off, leaving Zell to watch him as he left, thinking.

He was regretting his decision to help more and more. He wanted Seifer. Why was he such a coward? Why couldn't he just tell the other man how he felt; just take Irvine's advice and go after what he wanted?

"Zell!"

"Hyne, Selphie. Do you have to scream so loud?" Zell rubbed at his ears.

"Oops sorry.." She looked sheepish, knowing she has the tendency to be pretty loud.

"It's S'okay. So what'd ya want?"

"Oh! Right. I wanted you to help me move some stuff around in my room. You see I'm re-organizing my room, but I can't lift the reallly heave stuff. I already got Irvine to help, I just need one more guy. Oh, and Quistis is helping me with other stuff."

"Why?"

"Because, we are getting a new cadet here in a few days, and they're putting her with me. So I need to make room." She giggled. That made sense.

"Sure." Why not? Not like he had anything else to do, and it would take his mind off of a certain someone for a while. Maybe this is what he needs as a sort of distraction. He was all for that. He wanted to clear his head.

"Great!" Selphie beamed happily. "Okay, let's go." She pulled his arm.

"H-hey there's no need to pull me, Hyne!"

"Oh, stop whining.."

He just sighed. Well, at least he has a distraction from the event that's gonna take place here shortly. He needed this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Squally-boy!" Seifer called out to the brunet, who was currently walking along the halls, having apparently just got out of the Quad.

Squall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it, Seifer?" Though, in truth, he didn't really care. He was just getting done talking to Cid about some other matters in the Quad and now he just wanted to go to his office to finish his last remains of paperwork.

"Where are you going?" Seifer decided to ask as he stopped by the quiet male, who looked all the more irritated. But the blond remained undeterred. Squall was usually like this anyway, and Seifer wasn't one to easily give up.

"My office," was all he said as he moved to go past the blond.

"Wait," Seifer called as he reached out to grab hold of the other man's arm to get him to stop.

"What do you want?" the usually quiet gunblader asked him while removing his arm from Seifer's loose grip, making the blond frown.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," he said as he crossed his arms. The brunet made it hard to not be his usual asshole self, what with his always cold attitude towards the blond man. But Seifer never much was bothered by it too much—he was use to the brunet's cold shoulder, after all.

"Hn," was all Squall said.

"Are you busy?" Seifer questioned of the brunet who was looking slightly annoyed by his presence.

"Why?"

"Because," Seifer started, maybe looking a little nervous. "Are you?" He decided to not answer the brunet right away. He was finding it harder to not be an asshole.

"Well, I am going to my office," Squall rolled his eyes.

"I know that, princess." Squall glared at him for that name, as usual, but Seifer just continued, "It's a simple yes or no, Squally boy." Seifer tried to hold his tongue, but the brunet always brings it out of him.

"I have things I need to be doing, Seifer. Did you want something?"

"Well, gee, Squall, do you always have that stick up your ass?" Seifer asked sarcastically, internally cursing himself for his inability to shut up.

"Seifer," he growled warningly. "Go bother someone else. I don't have time for this."

"Wait, I'm sorry…" Seifer reached out and grabbed hold of his elbow to turn him back around to face him. "Squall…"

"Seifer," Squall puled his arm free and gave him a look like he just wanted to blond to leave him the hell alone. "What the hell do you want?"

Seifer bit his tongue—now was not the time to get into it with his rival, no matter how much fun it'd be to piss him off. He needed to be nice—even though he didn't want to. For his sake he kept his snide comments to himself and tried his best for a slight smile, putting his hands in his pocket, for lack of better things to do with them at the moment. He eyed Squall in silence for a second, getting a good look at him.

"Look, Squall. I wanted to know if you were busy because I wanted you to come with me…" Seifer trailed off with a sigh.

"What?" Squall frowned at the odd request. "You want me to come with you? Where?"

"My room."

"Why?"

"Look," the blond ran a hand through his gelled back blond hair, feeling aggravated himself. "Just...come with me, alright?"

The shorter man just gave him an odd look, unwilling to go anywhere without knowing why. "Why?" he asked again, eyes narrowed suspiciously, arms folded at his chest.

Squall didn't know what was up with the other man, who was standing in front of him. He'd been acting rather strange lately, but Squall hadn't really thought too much about it, finding himself not caring too much. After all, it was Seifer. He usually ignored the blond and hadn't really paid too much attention to the other. And the blond was usually annoying anyway, so he let it slide.

Seifer was always getting under his skin, and he tended to try and avoid the blond. But it was always Seifer trying to get in his personal space and do everything he can to piss him off—which he supposed wasn't too unusual. But lately the blond seemed more persistent to get his attention, or to just piss him off, he didn't really know the reason. And as he tried to thwart the other mans attempts at getting a reaction out of him, he wasn't much successful. He'd always managed to get to Squall one way or another, no matter how hard Squall tried to ignore him.

"Just...come on, Squall," Seifer finally said after a long enough silence.

Squall shook his head slowly. "I can't...I have work to do."

"That can wait," he replied with a smirk. "You work too much anyways, Squally boy." He tried to coax the blue eyed man to agree.

"Whatever," Squall said with narrowed eyes piercing into the blond's deep green ones.

"So, let's go," Seifer nodded his head towards the direction of the dorms.

"..fine…" Squall begrudgingly agreed to the request, though he didn't know why. He had a little time to spare anyhow, though he couldn't say he particularly wanted to spend it with the arrogant man, but he seemed adamant, so he decided to just agree, and dare he think—he was actually curious as to what the blond wanted with him.

He'd never say that out loud though.

"Good," Seifer said and started walking off, not waiting for the brunet to follow. "You coming?" he called back when he realized the other hadn't so much as moved yet.

"Right," the other said wearily before trailing after Seifer, easily catching up as the other wasn't too far ahead of him. "So...what is this about?" the brunet decided to ask his counterpart.

"You'll see," was all he said by way of a reply. "Be patient, princess."

All that got him was a scathing glare, wondering why he didn't just hit the bastard over the head or something. "Seifer…" he warned. Though he was use to the other mans array of nicknames—he hated being called princess.

Seifer just smirked at him as he led the way to his room.

Squall remained silent and was looking anywhere but at Seifer as they made their way to his room. He couldn't ever really remember ever being in the others quarters and he frowned in thought, not aware of said man's eyes on him. "What, Squall?"

"Nothing," he waved it away.

"Right." Finally they made it there and Seifer keyed in his code to get in, the brunet waiting silently behind him. "Well, welcome to my humble abode, Leonhart." Seifer said as they walked inside and the door shut behind Seifer.

Squall looked around and his frown didn't cease from his features. "And why the hell am I even here?" Seifer looked over at him and gestured for the other man to sit on his couch, which he did—with much reluctance, which Seifer noticed and shook his head.

"Would you relax, Leonhart. You act like I'm leading you to slaughter." He rolled his green eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "And….I wanted you to come here, duh."

His other sighed and leaned back to make himself more comfortable. Suddenly, he noticed a smell—a good smell. "What's that smell?"

"Food," he called from the kitchen. "I made us some dinner." he added after a moment of fooling around with some things in the area before he found what he needed. A couple banging noises were heard.

"What?" he asked as if Seifer was crazy.

Seifer came back out. "It's just about done," he said as he eyed the other.

"Dinner? What are you talking about?"

"Just like I said. I made spaghetti. You're favorite," Seifer smirked at the perplexed look on the brunets face. He liked catching him off guard.

"Why?"

"Can't I just do something nice out of the kindness of my goddamn heart?"

"It's not like you."

"Yeah. Well, shit happens."

"What are you playing at, Almasy?"

"Nothing," he said as he walked back into the kitchen. "It's ready." He got their plates and silverware and prepared the food before taking them out to where Squall was and handing him a plate.

Squall took his food and sat it down at the table, watching as the blond also sat down across from him. "It looks good...what did you do to it?"

"I didn't do shit to it," Seifer replied more than a little irritated that Squall was eyeing his plate warily. "Just eat it."

"This..is pretty good," Squall actually complimented.

Seifer smiled at the praise. "Thank you..I added a little something different to give it that extra favor."

Squall's eyebrows rose and he just stared at the blond. "You..did all this?"

"Yeah...well." There was a faint blush dusting the other cheeks, which he tried to hide. "It's no big deal. I just wanted to do something nice…"

"Why? You've been acting weird lately…"

"Can't I just be fucking nice for once?"

"You're just confusing," Squall admitted after a pause, taking a small bite, seeing Seifer's eyes on him.

"How so?"

"Well, you don't normally do this. And it was kind of sudden."

"That's…" Seifer shook his head. "...I know." He sighed and also began eating his own food.

"Not something I'd expect from you, I guess."

"Well, Squall, thanks for thinking I'm always such as bastard," Seifer snorted.

"No." Squall shook his head. "That's not what I mean, Seifer. It's just odd. I don't know."

Seifer chuckled as he watched Squall eat his food after giving up on trying to explain himself. "I just thought you might like this," the blond eventually let out with reluctance.

"Well..it's just nice...I guess I still don't understand why."

"Hmm," Seifer said.

Squall did not like being confused. And he was more than confused at the blond's behavior. His gaze swept over to his friend, who was sort of playing with his food looking deep in thought. Squall opened his mouth to question him but thought better of it and closed his mouth and decided to pay attention to his food instead. This was just not like the Seifer he knew, at all. He'd never go out of his way to be so nice. Or so he thought anyway.

"Well," Squall began after his finished his meal. "It was good. Um...thanks."

Seifer gave a snort of half smile—which seemed more like a grimace than anything and nodded his head. Why was he acting like this? It just didn't make sense. He needed to stop being an idiot.

"So have you talked to Zell today?"

"Uh," Seifer blinked at the odd question but answered anyway. "Yeah. I have...why?" Why would he be asking that?

"Just wondering...you guys seem kind of close, I guess."

"Oh..oh, I yeah. I suppose we're kinda friends," he replied with a frown.

"I think it's good you stopped being so childish with him," Squall smirked at the scowl that was sent his way.

"Childish? Please, Squally-boy. I am not childish," said the childish blond, gathering their pates and taking them to the sink. "He is." Seifer smirked at this and shook his head.

"Uh huh," Squall shook his head.

"He dishes it out just as much as I do," Seifer pointed out to the brunet, who was smirking.

"That I do believe," the other gunblader agreed with a nod, knowing the shorter blond's temper.

"Yeah." Seifer's reply was quiet as he was in thought.

"Well, I should be getting back to my office." Squall stood up and stretched a little just as Seifer came out of the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Squalls' taut abdomen. "It's getting kinda late anyway."

Seifer blinked and shook his head. "Yeah. I suppose." He saw the brunet walk to the door and followed behind him.

"I—well, bye, Seifer," he said awkwardly as he opened the others door to exit.

"Squall, wait," Seifer said as he came to stand in front of him and sighed. Now what? He had just called Squall back and had no idea what to even fucking say. He was acting like such an idiot and he shook his head at his own stupid behavior.

"What?"

"Um..I—thanks, I guess...you know, for actually coming here with me," Seifer said as he looked at the brunet.

"Sure," Squall nodded, though still clueless as to the reason why this even happened. "It was nice."

Seifer nodded jerkily, every bit the awkward he was feeling at this precise moment in front of the object he'd been trying to get acknowledgment from.

"Right, well, I guess I'll see you later." He began to walk out again before Seifer grabbed his arm without thinking. "What?"

"Squall…" he trailed off and frowned before shaking his head. "Nothing. Never mind," he finally said releasing Squall's arm.

Squall frowned at the behavior but shrugged it off. "Okay. Bye."

Seifer only nodded and closed the door when the brunet was out the door and sighed to himself. He really needed to stop this shit. He wasn't some little girl with a crush, dammit. This was Squall. He frowned. Well, at least dinner was okay, he guessed. Mind trailing back to his other blond companion with a smile. He couldn't wait to tell Zell how this went. He hadn't spoke to him since that after noon. And hew knew he'd wanna know how it went, being as it was Zell's idea in the first place. But he found himself frowning in thought, at the current events.

He didn't know what to make of things with Squall. He didn't know how Squall felt, or how he himself fully felt for that matter. He knew he liked Squall—that much was certain, but just how far did this go? He shook his head and decided to do the dishes and take a shower. He'd think about it later. He really needed to thank the other blond for his help in this, seeing as he had been helpful.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Zell!" Seifer called to his partner in crime, who was shadowing boxing outside. "Hey, Dincht!"

Zell stopped in his movements at his name being called by the man he liked—liked-such an understatement. "What's up?"

"I've been looking all over for you, chicken-wuss," Seifer scowled at him and shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked at the other male, who was panting slightly, sweat glistening off his tanned skin, hair stuck to part of his face.

"Well, here I am," the chicken chuckled at the irritated look.

"Why are you out here?"

"Just getting some exercise.," Zell shrugged his powerful shoulders. "And I needed something to do."

"I see," the other male said with a frown.

"Yeah." Zell smiled at his friend. "Oh! Um…" Zell wanted to ask how his little dinner with the asshole went...okay, so he was jealous, so sue him. But, he didn't think he really wanted to know, for his own sake anyway.

"What?" Seifer quirked an eyebrow at him and seen Zell glance away from his gaze.

"How uh…" he stopped himself again and sighed. "How did it go...last night I mean?"

"Oh, It went good. I think I got him to loosen up some," Seifer said with a smirk.

"Oh..that's good," Zell replied. "I'm glad," Zell also added, even giving what he hoped was a happy smile.

"Yeah," Seifer nodded. "It was surprising."

"I'll bet. Was he shocked?"

"At first." Seifer chuckled thinking about it. "We had good conversation."

Zell was finding it harder to keep up his happy facade, but for the sake of his friend, he continued with it, knowing that he was doing this to make his friend happy. He liked to see the other smile—though he really wished it was him that could get the tall, gorgeous tall blond to smile like that. He kept asking himself what the other had that he didn't. And why he puts himself through this kind of pain. But as he looked at the other, he knew why he did this shit.

"Dincht?" Seifer cocked his head at the off look his friend was giving him.

"Huh?" Zell came back to him to see Seifer staring at him oddly and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You spaced out on me. Didn't know I bored you so much, Dincht."

"What!? No, you don't." Zell's eyes went wide and he was shaking his head.

"Calm down, it was a joke," Seifer chuckled, though he was confused by the others seriously odd behavior.

"R-right," Zell gave a rasp chuckle, feeling stupid. "Sorry."

"So," Seifer began, trying to forget the oddness in the air for now and gave his friend a look. "I think this is going better. I don't know…"

Zell smiled as best he could and nodded. "Well, I'm happy...it's working for you," he decided to say. And it was partially true. He was happy that Seifer was happy.

Seifer smiled at him in a way that melted Zell, and he had to look away for a moment to collect himself.

"Hey, guys," Irvine greeted his blond friends with that huge grin of his, patting them both on the shoulders.

"Oh! Hey Irv," Zell said, happy for the distraction. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just got back from the store. Had to get something to cook later."

"You cook?" Seifer spoke up, an interested eyebrow raised.

"Of course! I'll have you know, I'm a damn good cook," Irvine grinned at his taller blond friend.

"Uh huh," Seifer replied with a smirk.

"You don't believe me," Irvine mock pouted at him and crossed his arms.

"No,"

"Ouch, Seifer."

Seifer laughed at him.

"What are you cooking for? Or who?" Zell decided to ask.

"Do I need a reason?" the auburn haired male asked, lifting a brow at the shorter man, who was looking at him curiously.

"I guess not," Zell said after a second, grinning back at his gun happy friend.

"Hello, boys," came a feminine voice.

"Instructor," Seifer smirked at her annoyed look.

"Hey!" Zell greeted.

"What are you all doing out here? Orgy?" she joked.

"Well...I wouldn't mind…" Seifer laughed at the horrified looks Zell and Irvine shot his way "My god, you people need to lighten up," he shook his head in disapproval and frowned.

"Well, I'm surprised to hear that come from such a lovely woman," Irvine grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Save that flirting for someone else, Irvine," Quistis said with an eye roll.

He pouted at her. "I'm hurt Quisty."

"I'm sure," she said warily.

"So what brings you out here?" Zell asked her.

"I just got done with my classes for the day and decided to get some air," she explained. "I hate being cooped up in garden all the time."

Seifer nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. I agree. I hate being idle myself."

"I'll bet," she said with a smile. "You are always one who needs to be doing something."

"Very true," he nodded with a smirk. "You know me, I always gotta be doing something."

"Causing trouble no doubt," she laughed and shook her head.

"Always. You know," Seifer said back. "If I'm not causing trouble, I'm not doing something right."

Zell did chuckle at that, knowing it was true. "Right." Zell looked over at Seifer and let out a inaudible sigh. He needed to not think so much.

"Oh," Seifer suddenly said as if remembering something. "I'm gonna have to cut this short, ladies," Seifer smirked. "I am suppose to go see Fu, here in about an hour. She needed my help with something."

"Ah. Do tell her I said hi," Quistis said. "We don't hear much from her. How's she doing, the way?"

"She's doing really good. She's working a lot and studying hard."

"Ah, yes," she nodded. "Well, it's good to hear."

Seifer nodded. "Well, I gotta go. Later." He waved and walked off, not seeing Zell's eyes on him as he went.

"You got it bad, my friend," Irvine whispered in his ear so the blond woman wouldn't overhear. He wasn't sure Zell wanted anyone to know—in face he was sure he didn't. He just had a keen eye for the sort of thing—he was an expert person reader—at least where sexuality was involved.

Zell just stared at him with a frown etching onto his tattooed face.

"What?" the blond woman asked, having seen the exchange.

"Nothing. Just reminding Zell that I lent him something days ago and I'll need it back," Irvine said, nudging Zell.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot," Zell said, playing along, grateful Irivne's not saying anything.

"Okay.." she said with a confused expression but let it drop. "Well, I actually need to be doing something. So I will see you boys later," she added with a short smile to them and waved.

"See you later, Quis," Zell said with a nod.

"So, I'm guessing he still doesn't know?" Irivne asked with a knowing look.

"No," was all Zell in reply to that.

"Still don't see why you don't tell him already."

"Why?" Zell echoed. "You know why. He's too wrapped up in Squall to notice me. That's saying all it needs to Irvine."

"Still...It's worth a shot, right?"

Zell huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, So? And anyway...Seifer said…the dinner went well," Zell frowned further. "What chance do I really have, man?" He asked.

"I don't get you. You're really okay with him never knowing?" Irvine said in wonderment.

Zell bit his lip and couldn't seem to answer Irvine's question. No, he wasn't okay with that, but what other choice did the blond have? He wanted Squall, and it seemed the brunet might be warming up to the taller man, which made his frown deepen. He settled for a shrug in reply, knowing that whatever would come out of his mouth would be complete bullshit, and the gunman would call him out on it, so what was the point? He just had to sit back and watch Seifer get the guy he really wants.

With a guy like Squall Leonhart as his competition, he never stood a chance. He had accepted that fact a while ago. Or had he really accepted it? Or was his just lying to himself again? Which, to be honest, he'd been doing a lot lately. And Irvine knew it and called him out on it. But, it wasn't as if he could just blurt it out to the other man. He didn't wanna face that rejection, and he was happy enough seeing Seifer happy..so he kept telling himself.

"Yo, man. You in there?" Irvine knocked on his head, earning an irritated look from the martial artist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Zell said, aiming a small smile at his friend. "I'm fine," he repeated.

"I still think it wouldn't hurt you to tell him, man."

But the shorter just shook his head, looking in the direction the other went off too. "Nah, It's better like this. He wants Squall."

"Zell, man. You need to at least try…" Irvine said next, trying to get through to him.

"No, Irv, Just leave it alone, okay?" He snapped at his friend unintentionally, then said. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool, man," said man patted him back in a friendly gesture, maybe a little too roughly from the grunt Zell gave. "Still think you're being an idiot though," the taller of the two also said, even shaking his head.

"Yeah," Zell chuckled, "probably." He shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna go lay down. I'm feeling pretty tired."

"Aright. See you later, man," Irvine nodded with a sad smile to his friend, who did the same as he walked off, hands behind his head as he walked.

Irvine shook his head and sighed.

"Dumb blond."


End file.
